vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: The Movie VHS 1992 (1993 Reprint)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Random House Home Video * Family Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Fraggle Rock *Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs *Cartoon Moviestars *Tom and Jerry: The Video Game *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Soundtrack Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures * Turner Pictures * Turner Feature Animation * A Walt Disney Pictures and Turner Pictures Worldwide Release * Children's Television Workshop, Turner Entertainment, Co. and Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. in association with WMG and Silver Screen Partners IV * Presents * A Film Roman Production * "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" * Featuring the Voices of: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Dana Hill as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn ** Tony Jay, Michael Bell, Ed Gilbert, David L. Lander, Rip Taylor, Howard Morris, Henry Gibson, Sydney Lassick ** and Chalotte Rae as Aunt Figg * Screenplay by: Dennis Marks * Songs: ** Music by: Henry Mancini ** Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse * Musical Score by: Henry Mancini * Music Supervised by: Sharon Boyle * Executive Producers: Roger Mayer, Jack Petrik, Hans Brockmann, Justin Ackerman * Creative Consultant: Joseph Barbera * Produced and Directed by: Phil Roman Ending Credits * Co-Producer: Bill Schultz * Voices: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Dana Hill as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn ** Charlotte Rae as Aunt Figg ** Tony Jay as Lickboot ** Henry Gibson as Applecheek ** Michael Bell as Ferdinand and Straycather #1 ** Ed Gilbert as Puggsy and Daddy Starling ** David L. Lander as Frankie de Flea ** Rip Taylor as Captain Kiddie ** Howard Morris as Squawk ** Syndney Lassick as Straycatcher #2 ** Raymond McLeod as Alleycat and Bulldog ** Mitchel D. Moore as Alleycat ** Scott Wojahn as Alleycat ** Frank Welker as Animals ** Jim Cummings as Restaurant Waiter ** Tino Insana as Patrolman ** Don Messick as Droppy ** B.J. Ward as Woman's Voice ** Greg Burson as Moving Man * Director of Recording: Gordon Hunt * Casting by: Janet Hirshenson, C.S.A., Jane Jenkins, C.S.A., Roger Mussenden, C.S.A. * Production Manager: Michael Wolf * Art Direction by: Michael Peraza, Jr., Michael Humphries * Sequence Directors: John Sparey, Monte Young, Bob Nesler, Adam Kuhlman * Effects Animation Supervisor: Jeff Howard * Storyboard: Andrew Austin, Brad Landreth, Marty Murphy, Keith Tucker, Monte Young, Phil Mendez, Mitch Schauer, Phil Stapleton * Layout: Ray Aragon, Andrew Austin, Peter J. DeLuca, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Mike Hodgson, Gary L. Hoffman, Brad Landreth, Ken Mimura, Dean Thompson, Cliff Voorhees * Models: Michael Peraza, Jr., Jim Franzen, Leonard E. Johnson, David Nethery * Backgrounds by: Michael Humphries, Bari Greenberg * Color Model Supervisor: Phyllis Craig * Blue Sketch: Peter J. DeLuca * Key Animators: J.K. Kim, Adam Dykstra, Dan Haskett, Adam Kuhlman, Kevin Petrilak, Kamoon Song, Kevin Wurzer * Animators: Eric Thomas, Art Roman, Doug Frankel, Tony Fucile, Steve Gordon, Leslie Gorin, Brian Robert Hogan, Gabi Payn, Irv Spence, Arnie Wong * Supervising Directors · Tawian: James Miko, Aundre Knutson * Key Assistant Supervisors: Art Roman, Leonard E. Johnson, Sylvia M. Fitzpatrick * Key Assistant Supervisor · Tawian: Dan Hunn * Assistant Animators: Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Sheila Brown, Wes Chun, Shana Curley, Brad Forbush, Ed Gutierrez, Carl Hall, Dave Hancock, Jeff Johnson, Paulette King, Lance Kramer, Jeff LaFlamme, Dori Littell Herrick, Jon Lyons, Soon Jin Mooney, Angel Pastrana, Ray Pointer, Andrew Ramos, Bonnie Robinsons, Scott Sackett, Jim Schumann, Eric S. Thomas, Salene Weatherwax * Effects Animators: Sean Applegate, George S. Chialtas, Conry Cole, Mark Dindal, Brett Hisey, John Huey, Craig Littell-Herrick, Gary McCarver, Mary Mullen, January Norman, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge * Effects Assistants: Jeremy H. Bishop, Melissa Ann Freeman, Ray Hofstedt, Brian Mark, Jan Naylor, Martine Tomczyk * Additional Backgrounds by: Dick Heichberger, Tia W. Kratter, William Lorencz, Tim Maloney, Jane Nussbaum, Andrew Phillipson, Dennis Venizelos * Animation Checking: Merle Welton, Jackie Banks, Lolee Aries * Color Design: Phyllis Craig, Leslie Ellery * Color Models: Debbie Mark, Belle Norman, Libby Reed, Brian Mark, Casey Clayton * Production Supervisor: Lee Ann Kaplan * Production Supervisors · Tawian/Thailand: Lynn Hoag, JoEllyn Marlowe * Ink and Paint Supervisors · Tawain/Thailand: Karen Hudson, Maria Gonzales * Camera Supervisors · Tawian/Thailand: David Koenigsberg, Allen Foster * Overseas Supervisor: Allen Foster * Production Coordinator: Monica Dianne Mayall * Production Assistants: Laurie Templeton, Vicki Casper * WMG - Production Executive: Su Lim Additional Animation by: The Baer Animation Company, Inc. * Animation Director: Dale L. Baer * Studio Executive: Jane M. Baer * Sequence Directors: Eric Daniels, Jay Jackson * Animators: David Courtland, Frederic DuChau, Darin Hilton, Sadao Miyamoto, David Nethery, Michael Polvani, Alejandro Reyes, Michael Toth, Larry Whitaker, Tomihiro Yamaguchi * Key Assistant Animators: Christopher Chu, Timothy Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Calvin LeDuc, Nelson Recinos, James van der Keyl * Assistant Animators: Paul Bauman, Wanda Brown, Scott Claus, Eunice Ok Yu, Joseph Roman, Raul Salaiz, Pil Yong Song, Helen Vives, Terry Walsh * Video Operator: Gregory Hinde Additional Camera by: The Baer Animation Camera Service * Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Wilzbach * Operations Manager: Hope S. Parker * Production Manager: Jill S. Bauman * Production Coordinator: Craig Sost * Production Accountant: Pauline Weber * Production Assistants: Debra Toth, Heidi Janssen Additional Animation by: Creative Capers Cartoons * Production Executive: Rocky Solotoff * Studio Executive: G. Sue Shakespeare * Sequence Director: Skip Jones * Animators: Matthew Bates, Jon Hooper, Mark Koetsier, Dan Kuenster, Linda Miller, Mark Pudleiner, Chad Stewart, Bonita Versh * Key Assistant Animators: David Molina, Terry Shakespeare, Jennifer Stillwell Additional Animation by: Gordon Stanfield Animation Limited * Animators: Chris Deroche, Dieter Mueller, Norm Roen, Chris Sauvé, Robert Sheldowich, Greg Sullivan, Dan Wagner * Assistant Animators: Venetia Marxer, Olaf Miller, Leslie Rogers, Ron Zorman * Effects Animator: Joseph Gilland Additional Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Associate Producer: James Wang * Computer Animation by: Kroyer Films, Inc. · Mark M. Pompian, Brian Schindler * Additional Computer Animation by: The Dream Factory · Patty Paulick-Peraza * Post Production Supervisor: Barbara Beck * Post Production Assistant: Bonnie Dillon * Edited by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Supervising Editor: Sam Horta * Picture Editor: Julie Anne Gustafson * Dialog Editors: Tom Syslo, Thomas Jaeger * Effects Editors: Mark R. Crookston, Michael Gollom, John O. Robinson, III, Kevin D. Spears * Foley Editors: Ken D. Young, Robert N. Brown * ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Foley Mixer: Cecilia Perna * Foley Walkers/Artists: Eileen Horta, Debra O'Connor * Dialog and ADR Recorded at: Buzzy's Recording * Re-Recorded at: Warner Bros. Studios Facilities * Re-Recording Mixers: Dick Weaver, Joe Citarella, Don MacDougall * Post Production Consultant: Arthur Klein Song Credits * Music by: Henry Mancini * and * Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse * Produced by: Henry Mancini ** © 1992 RET Music, Inc. and Turner Music Publishing, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "Tom and Jerry Theme" ** Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra of London * "Friends to the End" ** Performed by: Dana Hill, Richard Kind, Ed Gilbert & David L. Lander * "What Do We Care? (The Alleycat Song)" ** Performed by: Raymond McLeod, Mitchel D. Moore & Scott Wojahn * "(Money is Such) A Beautiful Word" ** Performed by: Charlotte Rae & Tony Jay * "God's Little Creatures" ** Performed by: Henry Gibson * "I Miss You" - Robyn's Song ** Performed by: Anndi McAfee * "I've Done it All" ** Performed by: Rip Taylor and Howard Morris End Title Songs * "I Miss You" ** Music by: Henry Mancini ** and Lyrics by: Leslie Bricusse ** Performed by: Stephanie Mills ** Produced by: Steve Barri and Tony Peluso * "All in How Much we Give" ** Music and Lyrics by: Jody Davidson ** Performed by: Stephanie Mills ** Produced by: Steve Barri and Tony Peluso ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on: MCA Compact Discs and Cassettes * Music Supervisor for MCA Records: Kathy Nelson * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini & Jack Hayes * Theme Music by: Scott Bradley * Music Editors: Stephen A. Hope, Charles Paley * Music Coordinators: Angelo Giovagnoli, Barklie K. Griggs, Adam Maffei, Jennifer Richardson, Dana Sano * Music Score Performed by: The National Philharmonic Orchestra of London * Music Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios, London, England * Music Recordist/Mixer: Alan Snelling * Assistant Music Engineer: Darren Godwin * Music Proof Reader: Paul S. Henning * Music Copyists: Ron Shillingford, Mark Graham, Marni Sanders * Music Contractors: Sidney Sax, Sandy DeCresent, Shirley Sax, Isobel Griffiths, Tonia Davall * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman, Frank Macchia, Jo Anne Kane * Booth Musical Assistant: Christopher Palmer * Additional Music Recordist: John Richards * Music Consultant: Jason Dauman * Music Creative Consultant: David Simoné * Musicians: Robert Bain: Guitar, Mark Berrow, Bruce Dukov & Paul S. Henning: Violin, Rachel Bolt & Bruce White: Viola, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies & Richard Nash: Trombone, Vince DeRosa & James Thatcher: French Horn, Mike Deasy: Guitar, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Tommy Johnson: Tuba, Steve Schaeffer: Percusson, Jonathan Williams: Cello * Dance Sequences Choreographed by: Lori Eastside * Dancers: Bryan Anthony, Frankie DeMiranda, Steve Messia, Randi Pareira, Kip Reynolos, Maurice Schwartzman, Myles Thoroughgood * Live Action Director: Robert Fisher, Jr. * Audio Playback: Darryl Linkow * Gaffer: J. Kevin Myers * Dialog Tack Read by: Theresa Gilory, Philip Phillipson * Dialogue Coach: Jackson Beck, Leigh French * Music Track Read by: Broughton/Winicki, Pat Hill, Ann Hoyt * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris * Casting Assistant: Daniel Shaner * Video Operators: Patrick Buchanan, Peter J. DeLuca, Cyndy (Heather) Ingram, Robert Ingram * Video Editors: Noel Roman, Larry Swerdlove * Assistant to Mr. Roman: Rebecca Tedder * Assistant to Mr. Schultz: Anna L. Pagan * Assistant to Mr. Mayer: June A. Caldwell * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Mr. Brockmann: Shane Newell * Assistant to Mr. Ackerman: Colleen Woodcock * Assistant to Mr. Mancini: Lisa Edmondson * Assistant to Mr. Bricusse: Ginger Mason * Production Accountant: Anthony R. Reyes * Production Executive: Jacobus Rose * Production Staff: Rich Hornie, Steve Ingram, Mike Kaldec, Barbara Ryerson, Raymond M. Iacovacci, Helen Brennick * Operation Services: Ellen Howard, Richard Roman * Animation Interns: Bert Klein, Shawn McCulley, Bill Ho * Accounting Staff: Greg Arsenault, Sandra Contreras, Judy Greenfield, Genny Sanchez, Joan Thompson * Unit Publicist: Sarah Baisley * Worldwide Publicity: Alison Hill, Madelyn Fenton, Joe LoCicero * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Distribution Executive: Adam D. Wright * Logo Design: Guy Vasilovich * Titles: Cinema Research Corporation * Title Design: Neal Thompson * Additional Animation Camera (LA): Animagraphics, Ted Bemiller & Sons * Negative Cutting: Mark Lass, Bob Lass, Paul Lass * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Thom Ehle * Color by: CFI * Color Timing: Mike Mertens * Background Still Photographer: John Siskin * Paints Furnished by: Chroma Colour * Script Typist: Wendy Wells * Massage Therapist: Jay S. Rosfelt * Legal Services: Amanda M. Seward, Dixon Q. Dern, Jon F. Vein * Completion Guarantee Provided by: The Completion Bond Company, Inc. * "Tom and Jerry" are registered trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * No. 31980 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * This Motion Picture Was Created By Walt Disney Pictures and Television For Purposes Of Copyright Law In The United Kingdom. * © MCMXCI The Walt Disney Company, Turner Entertainment, Co., Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Animated Investments, Inc., Sopwith Productions, Inc., Chuck Jones Enterprises and Telefilm-Essen GmbH All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Film Roman * Mendelson-Melendez * Children's Television Workshop * A Cinema Center Films Presentation * A National General Release * Special Thanks to Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera the original creators of "Tom and Jerry" * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Family Home Entertainment * Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Tom and Jerry Category:VHS Category:1993 Category:Turner Pictures Category:Film Roman Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Random House Home Video